Principessa Mist
by Butterflydragonszayu
Summary: Kiri Namida a dyed blonde with chocolate brown contacts with red streaks in her hair has moved to Japan to assist the Vongola, unbeknownst that Mukuro her old friend and old crush is their mist guardian. I suck at summaries T T


**Princepessa Mist**

**Pairing(s): MukruoxChrome one-sided OCxMukuro eventually ???xOC and One-sided MukuroxOC**

**Summary: Kiri Namida A girl who has dyed her hair blonde with red streaks and chocolate brown eye contacts has moved to Japan to assist the Vongola unbeknownst that Mukuro, her old friend and old crush, is the mist guardian. Can they settle their problems or will this push her into the arms of another**

**Name: Kiri Namida**

**Age: 14**

**Interests: Video games, Chocolate, Candy, Cake, Etc.**

**Real hair color: Unknown!**

**Real eye color: Unknown!**

**Chapter one: New Family member**

**Walking down the streets, a dyed blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and red streaks in her hair looked at the sky aimlessly. Nibbling on chocolate bar, she pulled out her customized black ipod which had red stars and a red skull on it and placed her black earphones on and listened to 'One' by Epik High. Her black leather boots clanked as she walked. She wore her leather skinnies that matched her sleeveless leather vest and fish net gloves with the matching black top that had mash on it. She watched as children ran by and she smiled remembering how she was when she was a**

**young child as well as remembering when she first saw him. She would sigh and ignore as he would ramble about things and would ask her if she even cared. Her being her, would say 'No', but him being him would just counter it with a 'You should care because we're friends.' she would laugh at his accusation of being friends and give him a cold toned nonchalantly reply of 'You keep telling yourself that.' and he would. By then everything seemed to be normal, until said boy started dating a girl. He had told her 'This is Chrome, she is my girlfriend.' and she had told him 'Good for you.' in a fake happy caring tone actually trying to not show her sadness. He had said 'Thanks for caring about this, I'm moving to Japan with her.' and she just smiled and watched as the first loveof her life left her for someone. She scowled at the memory of that day blaming him for not seeing she loved him first, seeing how she wasted her time around him.' You would think he knew I loved him when I spent my time with him even if I said I didn't care and that we weren't friends.' She thought sourly as she began to walk to the Namimori park and sighed." You are the one, eo dum so geul geot go I seul ttae, neon na eh gu won nae ge so neul geon ne jun geu dae, you are the one neon ne eh gu won, you are the one neon ne eh gu won, you are the one neon ne eh gu won, neon ne eh gu won, won, time is tickin' t…" Tears spilled down the dyed haired girl's face as she remembered his face, the crimson and cobalt eyes and his laugh." Doushite? Naze anatawa atashi houtteoiano?" She wiped her tears away and began to run as if her life depended on it." Hii!!" She just ignored the noise and kept on running even though the person, who she assumed was female, yelped." G-Gomenasai." She said realizing she might have scared her but was surprised to see a brown haired boy." I-It's okay."" JUUDAIME ARE YOU OKAY!!??" She watched as a silver haired boy ran to him and a tall one followed." Y-Yeah this girl just startled me a bit, but she apologized." He looked at her and suddenly looked shocked." I-I've seen you before! Is your name Kiri Namida?!" She nodded slowly while she inched closer to them and he frowned." I knew I've seen you before, by any chance do you know a guy named Mukuro Rokudo." Her eyes widened as she nodded and he sighed." Damn…so this girl…is supposed to be a Vongola Mafioso." He muttered and she ran away." H-Hey wait!"" Kufufu~ Is something wrong?" Kiri stopped, but didn't look back as she clenched her fists and she grinded her teeth." Mukuro there she is!" He said as she began to walk away and Mukuro looked at her in shock." K-Kiri-Chan?" She continued to walk away no matter how much he called her she just kept walking away." Kiri wait!" She only walked faster and he ran to her." Wait!" She began to run away at a inhumanely paced speed and he followed after her." Damn it wait!" He snapped using his illusions to trap her and she glared." Why did you run-"" URUSUI!" He was shocked." GO AWAY MUKURO!" She snapped and he looked confused." I thought we were friends Kiri."" Exactly 'Were' being the key word Rokudo, like I said go away." He frowned and continued to walk up to her. He was started at how she answered him and looked at her with concern." What's gotten into you?"" CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE A HINT MUKURO!? OH MY SHINIGAMI YOU NEVER FUCKING CHANGE DO YOU!!? YOU STUPID PAIPPURU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE ANNOYING, EVEN WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER YOU WERE SO DAMN ANNOYING SO JUST PISS OFF!!" She broke his illusion as dark aura formed around her and she glared at him with intense hate that he almost gagged." Leaveme alone." She walked away as she scowled leaving a upset Mukuro and three confused boys." Ciaossu, Kiri-Chan." Her chocolate brown eyes blinked as Reborn appeared in a plant costume and she smiled." Konichiwa Reborn-Sama." she greeted and he smiled back at her." Welcome to Japan." She smiled, but it disappeared once Mukuro walked to them and the others followed." Have you seen Hibari?" He asked her and she nodded her head lightly and frowned." Hmm, you will be staying with him."……suddenly screams were heard and a lot of panicked sounds." WHY HIM!?" She snapped and he smiled." It'll be good for you too stay with Kyouya, besides, if not him you could stay with M-"" NO! I'll stay with him alright." she said and he smiled. She scowled as he spoke about the tenth and the guardians, and the Varia until a familiar name was spoken." Wait…did you just say Squalo Superbia and Belphegor?" She asked with a hint of shock and he nodded." OH MY SHINIGAMI WHERE ARE THEY!?" She squealed and he blinked." You know them?"" Of course she does, Belphegor and Squalo are her friends, they did go to the same assassin school so of course they know each other." She smiled, but Mukuro frowned seeing how happy she was from hearing about them and not him." Can I see Squ-kun and Belphey?"" Sure, but Mukuro and Hibari have to come with you-"" That sounded so wrong."……WHACK!" OW! WHAT IT'S THE TRUTH!"" Always making everything I say pervertive." She pouted as she rubbed her head and Tsuna blushed realizing it in fact did sound pervertive." Fine." She said growling and grabbed Mukuro's hand and sped off." W-Why are you holding my hand?"" Because the faster we get their the better now shut up." He blushed as he looked away and she kept on running at a very fast paced speed. They arrived shortly after and she knocked." What the f-"" Oh it's you….and the herbivore." He growled as he looked at Mukuro and she just smiled happily." Reborn-Chama told me the only way I could see Squ-kun and Belpheywas if I bring you two!-"" Fine, as long as I get to bite him to death." She nodded happily and ignored the cries for help from Mukuro. As they walked to the Varia base Kiri began to think of something." I'M SUGAR BABY THE REAL SUGAR BABY ALL YOU OTHER SUGAR BABIES ARE JUST IMATATING SO WON'T THE REAL SUGAR BABY PLEASE JUMP UP PLEASE JUMP UP PLEASE JUMP UP!!"" Kiri shut the fuck up!" Hibari snapped and she fake cried." B-But WAHHHH-BELPHEY!!" Belphegor looked as she ran to him and he grinned." PRINCIPESSA!!" Squalo came out to see what was happening and stared in awe." Kiri-Hime!" They both bear hugged her and she smiled and giggled as her best friends hugged her." Where's Xanxus-sama?" she asked as her hearted smile never faded and Squalo scowled at his young friend." He's in his 'Office' as he calls it." She only blinked and sighed as she began to smile." Well I have to get going guys, Reborn said I could only see you two if Hibari and Mukuro came...but seeing as they refuse to get along my visit must be cut short." She smiled as Squalo nodded and Belphegor was no where in sight." Senpai that really hurts."" Shishishi shut up un-cute kouhai." She sighed as she thought lazily.' They will never change, not even in a million years.'**


End file.
